Not Going To Get Us
by Anata Ai
Summary: Marietta Crowe, captain of the famous Barracuda, hates Jack Sparrow with a passion, but when she finds out that he knows more about her past than anyone else, she is forced to push away her hatred and become allies with Jack.
1. Prologue

The main character of this story is Marietta Crowe, age 20. She is of average height with tan skin. Her hair is like silk, soft and smooth, but darker than the heart of the Devil. In the right light, her brown eyes can sparkle like diamonds, but Marietta was not one to fool with. She is the Captain of the Barracuda, one of the fastest ships out there that boarded one of the most feared and mysterious crews ever. She is known as Captain Crow due to the fact that every town she pillages, she leaves behind only death. 

Marietta is usually found wearing a long black coat over her off-the shoulder white blouse, loosely fitting black pants, and lace-up boots along with a black tricorne (a three cornered hat) that had been rumored to have the blood of her first victim stained into its surface and a black bandana. Around her neck she wears a single golden heart locket that is believed to hold the secret to her ultimate weakness. She also carries a sword with her that she had stolen from the third city she had raided, Port Royal.

Unlike most pirate crews that sailed the seven seas, Marietta's crew was mainly women with very few male members that she had believed to be useful. She does not take kindly to any of her crew since her trust had been broken many years before, but it is suspected that Marietta is starting to grow fond of one of her female members, Rose Cunningham. Marietta bestowed the nickname of Poison Ivy onto Rose because Rose was both beautiful and dangerous.

Not many know of Marietta's past, and those who did know something of her past, ended up being slain by her own two hands. Marietta has strived long and hard to keep her secrets at bay for she feared that if her past or her secrets fell into the wrong hands, she was to be doomed to death.

There is a widely known fact that has spread across the waters about Marietta's main enemy. No one understands why or how she came to hate her enemy so dearly, but many know that if they were to ever cross paths, one of them would not come out alive. Ever since she hit the high seas, she has promised that one day she will take the life of none other than the famous Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. Night In Tortuga

The sun was just beginning to settle, as the day grew shorter. The winds were dieing, so the swaying of the Barracuda lessened. Voices could be heard from both the workers on deck and the feasting crewmembers on the dining deck. Marietta was sitting behind her desk in the Captain's Quarters with her legs crossed on her desk. She was playing around with the locket around her neck, remembering the person who had given it to her. A tear rolled from her eye as the memories replayed numerous times in her head.

Then, a knock pulled Marietta from her thoughts. She kept playing with her locket, but held back from thinking. She couldn't risk showing any weakness, especially in front of her crew.

"Come in." Marietta called out, keeping her eyes locked on the window in front of her.

She heard the door squeak open and click close. Then, she could hear the careful, yet graceful steps of her first mate, Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy has been in Marietta's room so many times that Marietta has the ability to know when it's Poison Ivy and when it's not. Poison Ivy steps with the roughness of a pirate, but at the same time, the elegance of a Governor's daughter. She was, at one point in time, a Governor's daughter, but Marietta had kidnapped her for a ransom scheme. During their stay together, Poison became a dedicated pirate and a loyal first mate.

"Speak your business." Marietta ordered.

"If you don't mind, Cap'n, but some of the crew be wondering if we can make berth at Tortuga." Poison bravely asked, hiding the fear in her voice.

Marietta stayed silent to think. She dropped her locket on her chest and sighed heavily. Taking down her feet, Marietta stood with a purpose, placing her hands behind her back. She slowly walked to the front of her desk as her boots thumped across the wood below her feet.

Leaning on her desk and crossing her arms, she looked at Poison. Poison was bowing before her and her long wavy light brown hair draped over her shoulders, a reddish-brown bandana kept her hair out of her face.. She was wearing a long-sleeved off-the-shoulder white blouse with a long brown skirt and boots. Poison looked like a gypsy.

"Give me good reason for why I should be allowing this."

"The crew, including myself, are tired of our sea legs and would like to stretch out our land legs and we believe a night in Tortuga would be good for us."

Poison was one of the few girls who could still speak in perfect grammar. Marietta had to think once again. She, herself, had many enemies that were ready to kill her at first sight, but she knew that Poison was right. They had been at sea for months since their last raid had been a great success.

Then, she walked back to sit behind her desk once more.

"Ye can be telling the crew we be making berth in Tortuga, but only for the night." Marietta granted them.

"Thank you, Cap'n." Poison held back her happiness.

"Off with you." Marietta commanded, motioning her to leave.

After she heard Poison leave, Marietta got up and leaned on the frame of the window, staring into the ocean. Crossing her arms and legs; she couldn't help but think of the similarities between Poison and Regina.

"If only you knew." Marietta said to the wind.

Night had come faster than Marietta knew. By the time she left her room and onto the main deck, most of the crew was gone. She sighed heavily before walking up to the helm deck to look over the ocean and the town. Tortuga reminded Marietta greatly of where she grew up. Whores scavenging for their neck clients, drunks running amok across the streets, and even the animals that seemed to want to escape all the violence that was occurring in their small town.

Marietta hung her head in thought, but returned to look at the horizon. One ship caught her eye. It was the famous Black Pearl, the ship captained by her mortal enemy. She quickly ran back down to her cabin to grab her one-shot pistol and sword.

"Tonight's the night, Mr. Sparrow." Marietta said to herself confidently, sliding her sword into its sheath.

She ran back out onto the main deck, but heard something out of the ordinary: someone singing at the helm. She turned around, her hand still on the hilt of her sword. She could make out the figure of a person with dreadlock type hair wearing a tricorne and fashioning a pirate's wardrobe.

"Who be ye?" Marietta asked the suspicious figure.

"I think the question here is who be ye because I'm not mistaken this is Captain Crow's ship, is it not?" The figure asked back with a drunken slur.

"Ye be right and seeing as I, myself, am Captain Crow, I order that ye brand yourself before I condemn you to Davy Jones locker." Marietta growled, annoyed that the figure was avoiding the question.

"The name's Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, do mind you." The figure bowed, one of his hands still on the wheel.

A cloud moved from in front of the moon and the light illuminated the figure. There stood Jack Sparrow at the helm, being as smug as ever. Anger built up within Marietta's small body, her grip tightening on the hilt of her sword.

"So the famous Captain Jack Sparrow was planning on commandeering me ship, eh?" Marietta asked, slowly approaching Jack, her hand at ready.

"You caught me, love." Jack happily said, walking his famous drunken stagger a ways over to Marietta.

"Ye best be watching yer step, Mr. Sparrow." Marietta threatened Jack, drawing her sword and putting the point up to the center of Jack's throat. "One more step closer and ye will be finding yourself at the bottom of the ocean."

"Parlay?" Jack asked, putting his hands up.

"I'm in no mood to be making accords with the likes of you." Marietta growled, taking a step forward and pushing Jack back.

"Well then, may I at least know my crime because this all seems a bit rash." Jack tried laughing off the situation, but only found the point of Marietta's sword closer to his neck.

"I have my own reasons." Marietta quietly answered.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes landed on Marietta's locket. His eyes widened as his hand pointed at the locket. Marietta took a quick glance at it, but resolved her focus with Jack's eyes once more. She was starting to get nervous, yet did not allow it to show.

"I reckon that locket was given to you by Kristoff David?" Jack pointed out.

"What business is it of yours?" Marietta wondered, lightening her threatening point.

"Seeing as you're about to kill me, there really is no reason in my telling you, now is there?" Jack sinisterly replied, a smirk appearing on his lips.

Marietta lowered her sword and slid it back into the scabbard. She crossed her arms, but kept her eyes locked on Jack. He acted as if he had won the battle, but Marietta acted as if she were about to barter.

"So what is it that you are willing to be wagering?" Marietta asked, finally taking Jack up on his Parlay.

"You and your crew join up with my crew, you sail behind me own, and I'll tell you anything you want to know about Kristoff." Jack offered, making wide hand gestures.

"I also want fifty percent of all of your plunder." Marietta added on to the offer, leaning on the helm.

"Twenty."

"Forty-five."

"Thirty."

"Forty-five and I let you keep your worthless life. Do we have an accord?" Marietta finished offering, extending her hand in agreement.

"Ay! Agreed." Jack Sparrow shook on it.

Marietta decided to interrogate Jack in the morning. She stayed by the helm as Jack went back to his own ship. Marietta couldn't believe what she had done. She had made an alliance with her enemy over a person from her past. She mentally slapped her self repeatedly before she returned to her cabin to turn in for the night.


	3. Perfect Enemy

"Cap'n! Cap'n! Wake up!" a voice shouted, awakening Marietta.

Marietta got up to stop the person who was shaking her awake. Turning on her side, she came face-to-face with Becky 'Rose' Nouvelle, one of her more proper members. Becky was known as Rose for her exquisite beauty, but extreme danger when lured into privacy. Rose was able to seduce a man with one look and kill them faster than they could scream, "Help!"

"What is it that you be yelling about, lass?" Marietta asked tiredly, her eyes half opened.

"Please forgive my intrusion, but Captain Jack Sparrow is waiting on deck, saying that you and he have an accord." Rose panted.

Marietta's eyes shot open when she remembered the deal she had agreed to with Jack last night. Groaning, she motioned Rose to leave. Once she made sure that the door was closed, she threw her blankets off of her to show that she was only wearing a black long-sleeved off-the-shoulder blouse and underwear. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head for a moment, sorting out all of her thoughts.

Then, she forced herself out of bed and quickly got changed into her Captain's wardrobe. After sheathing her sword and picking up her pistol, she breathed in heavily remembering that she was not allowed to kill Jack for Marietta was one of honor and had never broken a promise.

Slowly, she ascended to the deck where she saw her crew of forty-two women and six men keeping Jack hostage near the boarding bridge. Marietta sighed heavily. The sun was bright and no clouds lingered that day. The most beautiful day happened to be the most depressing day for Marietta as she began to make her way to Jack.

"Lower yer weapons, mates!" Marietta commanded of her crew, pushing through them to Jack.

They all hesitated to do so, but forced themselves to, only because they did not want to anger their captain. Her entire crew eyed her and Jack suspiciously, realizing that they had made some type of deal during their night away from the Barracuda. Marietta stood beside Jack, who seemed to have relaxed when she did so, acting smug as he pointed between himself and Marietta.

"I have bad news." Marietta began sadly, readying herself for what she was about to say. "Under Luna's light, Jack planned on commandeering the Barracuda from under me nose. If I had not been lingering on board last night, I believe he may have succeeded, but in an odd turn of events, Jack and I did make a deal. He be giving us forty-five percent of his plunder and we spare his life." Marietta planned on holding back on the last part, but left out the part of Kristoff.

"Now, if you mates don't mind, I'll be taking yer Captain on over to me ship." Jack slurred happily, snaking his arm around Marietta's waist.

Marietta looked at him in disgust, but he only looked back in mischief. She didn't like the fact that he was trying to take advantage of the situation, so she slapped him hard across the face. Marietta's crew burst out laughing as she regained her stance while cracking her knuckles.

"I don't know if I deserved that." Marietta heard Jack say to himself before he stood back up.

"There be no good reason for me to go over to ye ship." She told him.

"Oh, but there is." He slyly responded. "Or did you forget, love? The reason why you even considered my wager is because of…" Jack started evilly.

"Alright!" Marietta shouted out, interrupting Jack before he could say one more word. "I'll go." She replied in defeat.

Marietta's crew was struck in awe.

"Cap'n. Are you really going with Jack?" Poison whispered in Marietta's ear.

"Ay, but trust me. It is of no free will that I be going." Marietta whispered back before shouting to her crew, "I leave my command in the hands of me first mate, Poison Ivy. If there be any problems during my time away from the Barracuda, she will inform me and the one that be causing the problem will be shot, understood?"

"Ay!" the entire crew shouted.

Poison and Marietta looked at each other for a few seconds before looking away. They had not once been separated once for three years and now they were being pulled apart by a simple deal. Marietta had another reason to hate Jack more than ever once she realized that she loved Poison and he was pulling her away from her.


End file.
